FOℓIE à SOEURS
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: TamakiSuohxOC; Before the hosts ever get a chance to meet the evil Miss Eclair, they'll be presented with the opportunity to meet her sweet little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**|| FOℓIE ****à**** SOEURS ****|| Suoh Tamaki ****» o1 ||**

"_**Madness between Sisters**_**." **

* * *

**This is honestly more of a prologue of sorts.**

**Hence the short and lacking quality of the overall chapter.**

**If you haven't noticed, due to the sudden explosion of stories from me, I'm putting several works I already have from Quizilla up along with writing stories here that I couldn't post there due to their lack of popularity on Quizilla. Like the KND one, for instance.**

**Anyway, this one is my personal favorite in comparison to OPAP, I hope you like it too.**

**- P to the RETTY :D**

* * *

Whoever said "Blood is _thicker_ than water" wasn't the brightest flower in the garden.

Or at least, that's what I'd like to believe . . .

Unfortunately the person that coined the phrase has never met **me**, and as such – they're probably totally unaware of the fact that "Competition is thicker than blood" is a much more delightful statement, even if both statements are entirely revolting due to their mention of such a ickle bodily fluid.

Nevertheless though, I still hold the latter phrase in high respects and this is probably because; In the case of my sister and I?

Well, it's not just some philosophical jargon – its _fact_.

But then again, Éclair and I are not your typical siblings . . .

In fact, if _you_ knew us . . .

You might even be inclined to say that we share a certain _Folie a Soeurs_ – madness between _sisters_.

Not to be confused with a madness between two – because certainly my sister's ego is large enough to belong to that of at the very least, a third world country.

For those of you that are otherwise unaware -

My name is Eloise Tonnerre and I absolutely _loathe_ my big sister.

As my distaste for her continues to grow, day by day, I doubt that this will be remedied anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**|| FOℓIE ****à**** SOEURS ****|| Suoh Tamaki ****» o2 ||**

"_**Madness between Sisters**_**." **

**

* * *

**

**French terms:**

**Que – **_**What**_

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit**_**. – I don't know what she said.**_

**J'ai vu lui première. – **_**I saw him first**_**.**

**Merde – **_**Crap**_

**La Princesse et la Grenouille – **_**The Princess and the frog  
**_

**Oui -**- **_Yes_**

**Not entirely sure how accurate some of these are - I used an online translator and we all know how "great" those are. -_-**

**If you're only familiar with the OHSHC manga, Eclair is a strictly anime only character.**

**You should watch, meh, the last episode of the anime for further knowledge on her wicked self. ~**

**-P to the RETTY :D**

* * *

"Anne-Sophie, please do tell us about _him._"

No matter how much of a noble aristocrat I may be, I still couldn't resist the urge to snort into my glass of poignant white wine at my elder sister's statement.

"B-But, Madame Éclair – surely you have already heard all there is to tell." Anne-Sophie Grandtaine, our most beloved housekeeper, murmured with wide eyes.

Before she could continue her bemused protests, a gruesome smile spread across Éclair's vile face.

"I want to learn as much as possible about the man I'm going to **marry.**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Que?"_

I exclaimed, slamming my hands down upon the dining table so forcefully the silverware gave a slight shake.

"_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit . . ._" Anne-Sophie murmured, quickly rising to her feet.

Without further ado, she left – taking her nearly empty dinner place along with her.

"But, Anne-Sophie . . ." Éclair pouted childishly, turning to glance at our housekeeper's retreating form.

"I still wanted another story about your son!" She called, blatantly ignoring the fact that had she _really_ wanted to hear another story, she could have forced Anne-Sophie into telling one.

After all, in the household of the **Grand Tonnerre Company** – Éclair has all the power. Or, as the Americans say, "She wears the pants in the family."

How _odd_. 0_O

Quite often, Éclair even overrides mother and father's decisions and she gets away with it just because she's the oldest and the legitimate heir.

I am just the measly baby of the family who doesn't even get properly _spoiled._

On the contrary, it is that overgrown pastry of a sister that gets everything her heart desires.

The finest material possessions, the cutest suitors in all of France, our family's fiscal legacy, _power_, and not to mention those breathtakingly blue eyes she inherited from mother no doubt.

But, there is absolutely _one thing_ that I above all will not allow her to take.

And that, my darlings, is the heart of a certain Rene _Tamaki_ Richard Grandtaine _Suoh_.

And would you like to know _why_? Because – J'ai vu lui **première**.

* * *

"Ma _belle_ Evangeline . . . ~"

The soothing voice of the two-dimensional firefly sent a ripple of calm through me.

"Eloise! Are you really watching such a _childish_ thing-? Of course you are! It is _you_ we're talking about . . ."

In annoyance, I ripped my gaze from the plasma screen to the personified chip on my shoulder that I could never really seem to shake off.

"Éclair, I'm watching a movie." I grunted hoping she'd take the hint and excuse herself from my bedroom which, might I add, she had entered without asking first.

"Eloise, you're always watching such naive things, it does make one worry. Especially since you're constantly watching _La_ _Princesse et la Grenouille_ of all things . . ." She murmured, shaking her head in dismay.

Afterwords, I was certain she mumbled something the long the lines of how delusional I was to watch movies about cartoons that had even more social status that I did. Translation, "Eloise – you'd be crazy to envision yourself as a princess."

Aha, as _if_ she actually gave a damn about my sanity.

"What is it with you and The Disney Princess movies, anyway?" She went on to ask, testing my already lacking patience.

"What is it with you and the opera glasses?" I retorted, mocking her peculiar habit of _always_ looking at the world through the eyes of something only intended for the Opera.

"What I do, _little sister_, is never your concern." She howled.

However, it did slightly amuse me when she let her hand that was holding the stick of the opera glasses fall limp.

"Then, by all means mind your own business when within _my_ room. You have no power here, _big sister._" I proclaimed, making good use of her earlier emphasis on our kinship.

As if voicing my older thoughts, Éclair prepared for one of her usual nagging rants.

"You are _pathetic_, Eloise. Particularly if you have not realized that compared to you – I will _always_ have **power**. I am your elder and you will learn to respect me more one way or another, you will concede to me. It will be quite the lesson for you, when I finally become the blushing bride of Anne-Sophie's son, won't it?"

My hand twitched with the fresh urge to maim her at such an egotistical statement.

Somehow – that boy is _always_ being brought up even when he has nothing to do with the squabbles of Éclair and myself.

"You're – You're not going to marry him, Éclair. There's no _way._"

I sputtered, flushing at the sudden grin that consumed her face.

"If that's the case, than neither shall you – Eloise. You don't deserve a real prince when the only thing you have to show for your past fifteen years of life is that you can recite _fairytales_, word for word. What a _waste_." She spat viciously.

Perhaps it was not the most ladylike thing to do, but at the moment I didn't see the harm.

With one loud, ferocious cry of outrage I found myself tackling my loving elder sister into the soft carpeted floor.

"_Look how she lights up the sky, I love you Evangeline _. . . " The sound of Ma Belle Evangeline upon the TV quickly faded into the background due to the fact that it was ending just as well as the fact that the noise Éclair and I's struggle created undoubtedly muffled it.

And while we're on the subject of our _struggle_, in my defense let me say:

The carpet **was** naturally _red_.

* * *

"ELOISE TONNERRE! We are _severely _unimpressed with your behavior!"

I flinched at the bite that mother's heavily accented tone had to it, especially when she was in the middle of chiding me.

"It's to the extent that we are even _disappointed._" Father seethed.

"Well – _that's_ nothing new." And, it did not take a genius to realize that this came from Éclair.

"Éclair . . ." Mother scolded loosely, turning to look at her prized offspring.

You would think that since Mother and Father were both extremely pissed at me, especially since they had to leave work at the Company early, that Mother would be a little firmer with Éclair.

Of course this was not the case, but nevertheless Éclair huffed like the spoiled seventeen year old she is.

Like Mother's chiding of her was even close to what I was used to! _Please._

Even if I wanted to cause her further physical damage, I was still satisfied with her battered appearance.

Would you like to hear the details? _Oui_? I figured you couldn't resist. ;)

For starters, Éclair's most cherished possession – of the week since she had of course not been shopping again yet – a white laced Chanel dress was ripped in various areas and the short sleeves were torn, causing odd little straps to sleazily fall down her arms.

Her hair quite resembled the rear end of a pheasant, her porcelain skin was cut and bruised, _and_ her makeup was smeared. Tch. What a tragedy . . .

"At any rate, lashing out at your sister is simply _unacceptable . . ._" Mother began, regaining my attention at once.

"Yes, we were certain that we raised you better than that!" Father bellowed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, you've been around long enough to raise me?" I challenged, daring to speak out of turn.

Ignoring my whiney response, mother and father turned to one another.

"Yes, that Anne-Sophie woman is usually the one who tends to her needs, perhaps the fault lies in _her_." Mother suggested and it surprised me slightly that she would at the very least frown upon the help, rather than me for once.

"No!" Éclair and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"G-Girls?" Mother sputtered wondering what had us so alarmed.

"I-It's certainly not Anne-Sophie's fault, she's a wonderful person . . ." I protested, struggling to string together a good defense.

"Yes ~" Éclair agreed, nodding curtly.

It was a surprise to all of us that we could agree to something at all.

"It's foolish to blame anyone other than the accused, mother. Regardless of her upbringing, such insubordination is uncalled for and I sincerely think she has a lot of growing up to do – wouldn't you say?"

Before I even had the opportunity to grind my teeth, mother and father were immediately on board with her ideals like pathetic little lap-dogs.

"That's true. But, if that is indeed the case . . . then what do you propose we do, Éclair?" Father inquired, quirking a brow at her.

It wasn't a surprise that they would leave my fate in her hands, I'm sure Éclair was well aware of that too.

No mutiny was possible upon the S.S. Pastry, it seems.

"I propose we send her away – just long enough for her to develop some manners and respect for her elders." Éclair proclaimed with a stern tone of voice that mother and father must have deeply admired.

And if you attempt to rebel against the captain of the ship – you're thrown overboard. But in this case, I would rather jump **ship**.

"You know what! I don't need to take this!" I spat, clenching my fists.

"Eloise, act more ladylike for goodness sake." Mother ordered with a sigh.

"You try acting like a proper lady when you're being shipped off."

I suggested, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Maybe if you could manage that, this wouldn't be happening, Eloise." Éclair remarked snidely and I nearly mauled her _again._

"Éclair you pompous bitch! Just because you've manipulated mother and father into allowing you to pull the strings doesn't mean that you have the right to control _me—_" I began, finally letting loose a bit of my pent up aggression.

Well, verbally at least. Since I had the physical details covered pretty nicely.

What perhaps was the biggest shock of the night, was receiving a slap to the face by father's own hand.

"Such a disgrace, Eloise ~" Father sneered.

I placed a hand to my reddened cheek and nearly broke down on the spot.

"I-I . . ." My voice trembled as I took a step back.

My immediate family failed to show any sort of sympathy as I finally resorted to making a beeline for my bedroom – desperate to shield my self-centered tears from the world.

If I had thought of it earlier, I would've had the perfect answer to Éclair's previous question.

"_What is it with you and The Disney Princess movies, anyway_?"

I like Disney Movies – because antagonistic siblings and oblivious parents?

Well that's just the story of my _life._

Minus the prince charming, for now.

Letting out an already anticipated sob, I made a grab for my cell phone and sought to speed-dial the only one who could brighten my situation.

And not to disappoint, but she certainly was not apt to wear any sort of crown or shining armor. ~


	3. Chapter 3

**|| FOℓIE à SOEURS || Suoh Tamaki » o3 ||**

**"_Madness between sisters_."**

* * *

**FRENCH TERMS:**

**Ma Ami – _My friend_**

**Salut – _Hello/Greeting_**

**Vraiment – _Really_**

**Directement là – _Right There_**

**Excusez-moi – _Excuse me_**

**Magnifique – _Magnificent_**

**_

* * *

_**

For a moment, all that I could make out on the other end of the receiver was a bit of static and the sound of ringing which was what I expected, at least for a little while. I mean she and I were on different time zones now . . . there's no telling if she's even awake.

Thankfully, she was awake and I did not have to wait long for lackluster tones to fade and be wholeheartedly overtaken by the sound of a voice I was grateful to hear.

"_Salut_?"

The French accent was flawless but the term was definitely not what I expected.

"You'd think you'd answer the phone like a regular Japanese ~" I retorted, not bothering to greet her back properly nor even politely as a matter of fact.

And yes – I did say Japanese.

Because my best friend is just eccentric enough to convince her father to let her move to Japan in search of a guy that is supposedly the real life reincarnation of a video game character that she goes crazy for.

If I had the chance and the manipulation skills, there's a safe bet I would do the same.

But – that's just me.

At any rate, I was sure my best friend heard the melancholy in my tone or perhaps the continuous sniffles I continued to make at today's antics, but nevertheless she ignored it.

"I'm not Japanese, I'm French!" She cried indignantly to my previous statement and even from across the world I could tell she was doing some outrageous over-dramatic pose just because that's how my best friend is.

"Then why is your last name **Houshakuji**?" I countered causing her to sputter.

"Why is _your_ last name Tonnerre?" She shot back like her statement bore any relevancy at all.

"Uhm – are you stupid? It's because I'm French," I retorted, placing a hand on my hip.

"Oh – of course you are, Eloise ~" She replied blandly in a tone that almost had me believing that she didn't agree.

At the odd normalcy of our conversation I let out a relieved sigh.

"I missed you, Renge " I muttered earnestly into my cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi, Eloise-chan! I've missed you too!" She trilled cheerfully causing me to roll my eyes in agitation at her random bi-lingual statement as well as the heavy Japanese accent she failed to pull off.

"It's too late for that – you've already said hello once. Let's not be redundant, okay?" I insisted and even if I couldn't see it, I knew Renge Houshakuji was pouting like a little child.

"It's never too late to greet the best friend of Renge Houshakuji!" She exclaimed over-dramatically causing me to hold the phone a bit farther away from my misfortunate ear.

"Yes, Yes . . ." I dismissed loosely.

It was silent for a moment and I was inevitably afraid that I had lost the call since my piece of merde cell phone seemed to do that a lot, but fortunately this was not the case.

"What is wrong, then?" Renge finally inquired causing me to sputter on the spot.

"Do I even have to say it?" I retorted bitterly and I'm sure she immediately got the picture. Although, I think the correct thing to say is "Do I even want to say it?"

Honestly, who else but Éclair would leave such a bitter taste in my mouth?

And if you take that perversely – well then, you clearly have never met me or my sister . . .

"What has the vile witch done?" Renge exclaimed so loudly I was sure my entire household over-heard.

"Renge . . . they're going to send me away." I told her quietly.

She inhaled sharply in what sounded quite like a gasp before she decided to reply.

"Oh, _ma ami_ . . ." She began sounding quite horrified.

"Leave everything to Renge, okay?"

And even though her third-person statement sounded childish and faulty, I put every ounce of faith into her words.

Even after all that was left of them was the sound of a dial tone.

* * *

My name is Eloise Tonnerre and I graciously refuse to speak to those positively ludicrous HomoSapiens that I am forced to call "family" on more occasions than one.

"Éclair that lipstick makes you look like a clown." I murmured stiffly as I passed by my elder sister who stood, reapplying makeup in the hall mirror.

. . . I said I refuse to speak not insult – do keep up, children. ~

"Oh _vraiment_?" Éclair retorted, pausing to send me an icy glare.

Before I ever had the chance to talk again, she opened her overly large fly-catcher.

"If I was aiming to look like you, dear sister, I think I would need a little more than lipstick." She spat sending me into a wave of anger.

"Oh my, Éclair . . ." I drawled, my face contorting into an expression of mock-horror.

"You have severely wounded me with such a witty reply; it is a shame that your intelligence can not be as sharp as your cheap insults, oui?"

I finished curtly and as I began my perilous journey down the hallway, I took care to bump shoulders with the object of my deepest loathing.

"My words aren't cheap, Eloise. If they were mother and father wouldn't be more or less disowning you, now would they?" She inquired and her question rang throughout the hallway with an unnecessarily ferocious echo.

But even so – I refuse to let such things bother me or at least . . . I'm trying desperately not to.

* * *

"You're the sweetest woman alive . . ." I muttered fondly to my only ally in this hell-hole of a mansion.

Across from me, Anne-Sophie grinned.

"Not really, Madame Eloise. As your housekeeper it is my duty to make sure that both heiresses are well – and how on Earth could I do that if you ate in your room alone?" She explained promptly.

Dragging my fork across my plate of food in a very unladylike fashion, I hesitated to reply.

"That may be but – you worried about me, didn't you?" I ventured, thus casing her grin to melt into a gentle smile.

"Eloise . . . _vous me ressemblez à une fille _~"

[_**Eloise . . . you are like a daughter to me**_ ~]

I felt an ultimately warm feeling at her statement.

"R-Really?" I all but squeaked, still taken aback by the loving nature in which she had said such a thing.

"Of course – and as such I will always worry about you." She insisted, not bothering to halt her eating.

If you haven't necessarily figured it out yet, I wasn't too keen on eating with Éclair and the rest of them, so I opted to eat in my room.

And out of the kindness of her heart, Anne-Sophie decided to join me.

God only knows how sweet her son is if he has an angel like her for a mother . . .

Mmm, her son.

"Eloise? Are you alright – you seem to have a bit of saliva – _directement là_." She stated after awhile, indicating to my frail chin.

In embarrassment, I placed my fork down and lightly dabbed at my chin with a napkin in order to wipe away the remnants of drool that had gathered there amidst my sudden daydreams of Tamaki.

"Ah . . . _Excusez-moi_." I grumbled out, my cheeks no doubt a pretty shade of pink.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that Anne-Sophie snorted.

But, I'm pretty sure that a lady of her caliber does not do such a thing.

Even if she was a defined as a "lowly housekeeper" as of right now, she was still the embodiment of greatness. Or at least she was in my opinion . . .

"It is fine, Madame Eloise." She responded right no cue.

Before I had the chance to divulge in a new topic of conversation with her, a cute classical tune began to ring throughout my room followed by the vibration of my robe pocket.

"What a pretty piece . . ." Anne-Sophie noted as I fished around for my cell phone.

"You think so? I know that Fur Elise is overly played but I really – really love it!" I chirped, happy at her compliment to my ringtone.

"I love it too – my son could always play it so well on the piano . . ." She replied, her voice fading into a remorseful whisper as was usual for her when she spoke of him.

Pulling my cell-phone out, I hesitated in answering it.

For some reason, cheering up my house keeper was of a higher priority.

"If you like that – you should hear my ringtone for Éclair – heaven forbid she ever call me . . ." I stated, grinning cheekily.

This – thankfully, peaked Anne-Sophie's interest, "Really? What is it?"

The grin never left my face as I chose to ignore the call of Houshakuji Renge for the moment, "_The Rite of Spring_."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that, Renge." I stated the moment Renge answered my call back.

"Eloise Tonnerre – you should be I have some news of grave importance!" She roared and it was easy to tell that her short fuse had been lit.

I crinkled my nose in confusion at this.

Something important? Well then either she's gotten a new Love Simulation game – or it has to do with my depressing situation.

Seeing as how it hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet, I doubt it's the latter.

I mean, honestly, Renge's skills are not _that_ magnifique.

"I have an idea concerning Éclair's dictatorship."

I am fully prepared to eat my words.

"Tell me, Eloise . . . haven't you always wanted to visit Japan?"

Contrary to popular belief – Renge is a synonym for pure genius.

_Genius_, I tell you.


	4. Chapter 4

**|| FOℓIE ****à**** SOEURS ****|| Suoh Tamaki ****» o4 ||**

"_**Madness between Sisters**_**." **

**

* * *

**

**FRENCH TERMS:**

**•Je vois - I see.**

**•Mère - Mother.**

**•Ma petite soeur - My little sister.**

**-P to the RETTY. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Thank _God_, I have a plan.

And might I add that it is all thanks to Renge.

* * *

It was easy enough to strike up conversation with Anne-Sophie.

"Do you have any idea where they plan on sending me?"

Turning to me, the beautiful blonde woman frowned.

"No, dear. I haven't heard a thing about it yet I'm afraid. . ." She replied, sympathy dancing behind her vibrant eyes.

"Oh, . . ._je vois_." I muttered, trying my best to sound as if I were disappointed.

"Oui, do you have any places you particularly want to go?" She questioned, sounding earnestly curious.

I resisted the urge to smile at this.

"No, rather there is a place that I most definitely do not wish to go." I informed her curtly.

Anne-Sophie looked taken aback by this, but I was more intently focusing on the sound of footsteps halting just outside the room.

"And what place is that?" Anne-Sophie inquired finally.

". . .Ouran Academy ~"

It was even easier to say this loud enough for Éclair the eavesdropper to overhear.

And now, plan Japan is a go.

As I suspected, it didn't take long for Éclair to put a plan of her own into action.

Therefore, when my pressence was requested in father's study, I was hardly surprised.

"Yes father?" I called, stepping slowly into the room.

"We have something to discuss with you, Eloise." My father stated.

This was of course accompanied by mother's rigid nod and Éclair's cunning smirk.

At their behavior I couldn't help but scoff.

"Really? Have you regained your senses and decided to let me stay here?" I guessed, my tone quite sarcastic.

I wasn't exactly prepared to earn a cheerful laugh from Éclair at my inquiry.

"Éclair, calm down. . ." Mother ordered gently, patting my eldest sister's hand.

"_Oui, Mère_." Éclair replied obediently.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked, seemingly oblivious.

Father parted his lips to speak, just as Éclair's patience broke.

"Oh father! You simply must let me tell her!" She pleaded.

It was sad really, how often she acted like she wouldn't get her way.

I mean, she always did in the long run.

"No, Éclair. I - " Father began hesitantly.

Naturally, he was rudely interrupted.

"It's my idea, therefore it is my right!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot childishly.

Slapping a hand to his forehead, father caved once again.

"Go ahead, darling." He said, surrendering all authority.

If possible, the smirk on Éclair's blood red lips grew wider.

"_Ma petite soeur_ ~" Éclair began, her tone laced with faux affection.

I was slightly irritated with her obvious sanctification at the moment.

So, I felt compelled to hurry her up.

"Don't beat around the bush, old woman. Just tell me!" I declared, exasperated.

It was amazing how fast the corner of her lips twitched downwards.

"Do not order me around, Eloise. It is a mistake, believe me!" She chided, her eyes narrowing.

"And why is that. . .?" I pondered naively.

"Because for your insolence, you'll be going to Ouran Academy!" She screeched.

At this point, I literally had to bite my cheek to keep from grinning madly.

"B-But that's in Japan!" I cried out in mock horror.

With a devilish grin, Éclair nodded.

"It is indeed." She concluded.

"I don't even know how to speak Japanese!" I added as an afterthought, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You'll have plenty of time to learn while you're there, dear." Mother reassured, smiling softly at my apparent distaste for their punishment.

Inwardly, I almost laughed at my next point of argument.

"I'll be so far away - won't you miss me?" I implored.

It was silent for a moment, before Éclair's laughter reappeared.

"Yes, but we'll be eagerly awaiting a more improved, lady-like daughter." Father shrugged offhandedly.

To really lay my despair on thick, my gaze fell to the floor.

"I - I hate you all. . .!" I whispered scathingly.

Father was absolutely outraged.

"Do not speak to us in such a way!" He roared.

This was of course followed by a, "Now, pack up your belongings. You'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir. . ." I mumbled, turning to leave.

Outwardly, I must have looked heartbroken.

But inwardly, the only melancholy I felt was from he fact that I would be leaving my darling Anne-Sophie behind.

Surely, though. Whatever awaits me in _Ouran Academy_ will make up for that. :)

* * *

**FOUR REVIEWS? _Thanks_. Ever. So. Much. :}**

**_KlancyAnn_, _have-a-cookie_, _helloMoRnInG_, and random person who's pen-name I can't see:**

**iloveyou. :) Thanks for reviewing, it honestly inspires me/helps me greatly.**

**-P to the RETTY. :D**


End file.
